Ifs and Buts and Maybes
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: [REMAKE] ONESHOT! My heart is always concerned about you; no matter how far away (it is), I want to go there. I want to go back to the reality where you told me that we wouldn't have an ending. /Kristao/Taoris/ YAOI!RnR?


**M – NonAU – BL/YAOI!**

 **Romance/Angst maybe**

 **(Wu Yifan. Huang Zitao. Xi Luhan)**

 **Ifs and Buts and Maybes**

.:.

.:.

 _ **ORIGINAL STORY © KSHANTI**_

 _ **Remake Version by Yui Kitamura**_

 _ **Editing - Beta Reader by Harumi Shiba**_

.

.

.

 _My heart is always concerned about you; no matter how far away (it is), I want to go there._

 _I want to go back to the reality where you told me that we wouldn't have an ending._

 _(Reluctantly – Huang Zitao)_

.

.

.

"Dengarkan aku Wu Yi _Bastard_ Fan, _I wasn't going to make a big deal out of this, but this is getting too ridiculous_. Dia sungguh menyedihkan! Aku tidak peduli jenis kotoran apa yang mengambang di kepalamu, tapi kau akan memaafkannya-kan? Aku tidak akan bertanya dua kali. Dia mencintaimu, _you know he does_. Kau tahu, kau sangat idiot, Yifan. Kau keluar dari grup tanpa memberitahu kita, tanpa memberitahu dia. Jadi kau harus segera memperbaiki semuanya. Demi tuhan ini sudah terlalu lama. Kau hanya harus memaafkannya dan meminta maaf padanya karena aku tahu pasti seberapa dinginnya dirimu, hanya dia yang memiliki hatimu! Jadi, segera akhiri semua ini."

Yifan mendengarkan Luhan yang mengamuk di ujung telepon sana dengan lengkingan suara keras di telinganya. Saat ini dia tengah berada di tempat tidurnya, grogi dalam pekat-nya malam.

Sebenarnya, Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang suka marah-marah, tetapi sayangnya, Yifan mengerti mengapa Luhan begitu marah padanya sekarang. Dia pantas menerima kebencian dan kutukan dari Luhan karena semua yang diucapkan lelaki itu adalah kenyataan.

Sungguh bukan niatnya meninggalkan Zitao sendirian di grup, keadaan-lah yang memaksanya. Seharusnya, ketika dirinya mengalami kesulitan di grup dan berencana akan meninggalkan grup, setidaknya dia memberi tahu Zitao dulu-kan? Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia tidak melakukannya. Jadi dia mengerti mengapa saat ini Luhan mengamuk.

Bahkan, Yifan juga memahami mengapa Zitao mengatainya di INS saat itu. Yifan tahu Zitao hanya ingin melampiaskan beban berat di hatinya. Sehingga ia memposting kata-kata itu di INS-nya. Tetapi sungguh, dialah orang yang menyakiti Zitao, dia yang berdosa disini, bukan sebaliknya seperti yang semua orang dan penggemarnya pikirkan saat ini.

"Heh bedebah sialan! Kau masih di sana?" tanya Luhan, sedikit kasar.

"Aku di sini." Yifan mendesah parau, menggosok kelopak mata-nya yang mengering, lalu menggeser kakinya di bawah selimut yang nyaris tidak bisa memberinya kehangatan disaat ia sangat membutuhkan. Yifan sebenarnya tidak pernah tidur dengan baik selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Hati nuraninya selalu menggerogoti alam bawah sadarnya dan tidak pernah membiarkannya bermimpi, namun ketika sekalinya dia bermimpi, dia bermimpi tentang segala sesuatu untuknya dan Zitao.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" sekarang nada suara Luhan sedikit melembut.

"Aku akan minta maaf." Kris menyerah dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, melempar selimut tebal-nya ke samping lalu membiarkan telapak kakinya jatuh menyentuh permukaan lantai yang dingin. Jika dia akan melakukan hal ini, dia akan melakukannya dengan benar kali ini.

Luhan mengamuk pada Yifan bukan tanpa alasan, dia hanya membenci melihat cara Zitao menyembunyikan luka di hati-nya karena Yifan, tidak peduli seberapa ceria dan energik-nya Zitao terlihat, akan selalu ada semacam kilau kesedihan di auburn pekat malam-nya. Mungkin hanya Luhan yang menyadari hal itu karena tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang begitu peduli untuk sekedar melihat lebih dekat kilau kesedihan di mata Zitao.

Zitao selalu mencoba untuk mengesampingkan perasaannya, mencoba untuk hidup normal, tetapi normal bagi Zitao adalah memiliki Wu Yifan di sisinya, mendengarkan keluh kesah-nya, tersenyum padanya dan mencintainya dengan cara yang hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana.

Sejak dulu, Luhan selalu menganggap mereka sebagai dua orang tak terpisahkan. Hal-hal kecil, adalah cara mereka berdua mengklaim satu sama lain. Seperti dengan pasangan perhiasan, lirikan, tatapan kerinduan dan sentuhan-sentuhan tersembunyi yang diam-diam mereka lakukan. Luhan tahu semuanya. Mereka berdua meng-idolakan satu sama lain tanpa rasa malu. Tidak pernah Luhan melihat orang yang melihat manusia lain-nya dengan cara Zitao melihat Yifan dan cara Yifan melihat Zitao. Dengan adorasi pengucapan dan pengabdian.

Luhan juga tahu bahwa tidak ada hal yang tidak dapat diubah.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam ditutupi awan kabut yang begitu tebal, tidak ada bintang yang terlihat di atas sana. Ini adalah hari yang panjang untuk Zitao. Sebanyak dia syuting acara dan muncul di beberapa program televisi, masih saja terasa melelahkan dan benar-benar melelahkan.

Dia bukan type orang yang mengasihani dirinya sendiri,tapi saat malam tiba, kadang-kadang Zitao akan menenggelamkan diri ke sofa yang berhadapan dengan jendela besar ruang tamu, lalu menangis begitu keras, karena tak kuasa menahan sakit di dada-nya.

Dia selalu berpikir panjang tentang bagaimana suatu hal bisa berubah jika dia melakukan ini atau itu, jika ia berusaha lebih keras lagi, akan-kah semuanya bisa berubah?

Tetapi hal itu tak kunjung berubah seperti apa yang diharapkan-nya.

Yifan tidak pernah datang kembali ke sisinya bahkan ketika ia ingin mendukung-nya, meminta maaf padanya dan berharap bisa berada di tim yang sama dengannya.

Bahkan Yifan tidak pernah menelepon-nya.

Zitao sudah tidak memiliki energi untuk memendam dendam dihatinya karena ulah Yifan & kemarahan dari penggemar Yifan. Dia lebih memilih meleleh ke dalam kolam kaca air mata kesedihan daripada mengamuk kejam.

Setiap hari Zitao lewati dengan memikirkan Yifan, bertanya-tanya bagaimanakah keadaannya, apakah Yifan bahagia tanpa-nya? Zitao hanya ingin Yifan menemukan kebahagiaan-nya. Jika tidak dengannya, maka dengan seseorang yang mencintainya lebih dari yang pernah dia lakukan.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa munafik, memikirkan Yifan tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia bersama orang lain membuat dadanya begitu ngilu, sehingga dia akan menggigit bibir kecil-nya keras lalu menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri sebelum menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bantalan sofa, menangis. Lutut-nya dia tarik hingga menyentuh dagunya sambil menatap gedung pencakar langit dan lampu-lampu terang kota malam itu. Meringkuk.

Lalu ketika hujan mulai jatuh perlahan dari langit malam dan menenangkanya dengan cara yang menakutkan, Zitao hanya bisa meringkuk menyedihkan dan memejamkan kelopak matanya.

Pikiran-nya melayang ke masa lalu, teringat saat dia mengenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Yifan lalu aroma lelaki itu akan menguar di lehernya, tepat di belakang telinganya. Zitao juga mengenang saat mereka masih bersama-sama sebagai _trainee_ , bagaimana Yifan selalu ada untuknya apapun yang terjadi, bagaimana Yifan merawatnya dan menghargainya saat _trainee_ lain beramai-ramai membully-nya.

Yifan tidak pernah membiarkan dia _down_ , kecuali saat terakhir kali lelaki itu meninggalkannya.

Separah Zitao ingin merelakannya pergi, itu hanya akan membuat dadanya semakin sakit. Perasaan cinta untuknya enggan pergi dan semakin membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang melankolis. Tetapi Zitao tidak menyesal menyayangi Yifan, tidak menyesal pernah memegang tangannya, menciumnya dan membiarkan Yifan balas menciumnya juga.

Sekali lagi, dia bukan type orang yang mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Tapi sekarang dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan ia membenci hal itu. Membenci dan terlihat mengasihani diri sendiri karena merindukan Yifan, merindukan bagaimana lengan kuat Yifan memerangkapnya lalu berbisik padanya bahwa dia akan selalu bersamanya.

Tetapi, Yifan tidak selalu memahami kata-kata yang pernah dibisikkan padanya itu, bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir? Zitao pernah benar-benar menyadari bahwa dia salah. Dari awal dia sudah membuat semuanya kacau karena tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanya saat berada didekat Yifan dan menerima cinta lelaki itu begitu saja. Itu tidak adil. Dan sekarang Zitao sendiri-lah yang hancur.

.

.

.

.

Pesawat ini terbang dengan tenang. Orang-orang didalamnya sudah terlelap tidur, tetapi Yifan masih terjaga dengan gelisah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakanya nanti, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukanya. Apa permintaan maaf-nya nanti akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja?

 _Rasanya dia ingin mati._

Saat dirinya melihat keluar jendela bulat kecil di dinding pesawat, dia bertanya-tanya, jika seandainya Zitao memaafkannya, apakah dia akan memiliki Zitao lagi? Karena demi apapun di dunia ini, Yifan hanya ingin bersama Zitao lagi.

Dia mengerti mengapa Luhan begitu marah padanya, itu karena dia memang seorang idiot. Setidaknya, sekarang dia harus punya nyali untuk berlutut dan memohon pengampunan dari cinta sejati dalam hidupnya itu. Karena cintanya adalah Zitao, tidak peduli berapa lamanya waktu yang dibutuhkan Yifan untuk menyadari semuanya.

Meskipun dia seharusnya tahu sebelumnya, bahwa apapun perasaan yang mereka berdua miliki, itu bukanlah kebetulan belaka setelah sekian lama, Yifan jatuh cinta.

Dia gelisah di kursinya, tak nyaman dan cemas, dia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dan berharap akan ada keajaiban datang padanya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Untungnya, Zitao memiliki banyak kesibukan dalam hidupnya. Dia begitu menikmati menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak, meskipun dia tidak pernah menyukai anak-anak pada umumnya. Zitao pikir mereka terlalu keras kepala, tapi kini dia menyadari jika anak-anak sangatlah lucu, terutama Boxuan, yang ia percaya dan ia sayangi. Boxuan sungguh seperti boneka yang menggemaskan baginya.

Zitao sibuk dengan berbagai acara dan musiknya. Dia dituntut untuk fokus dan berkonsentrasi, tapi entah bagaimana Yifan menemukan jalan menyusup ke dalam pikiran dan lagu-lagunya. Itu terdengar menyedihkan, tapi Zitao mempercayai hatinya, bahkan jika dia begitu merindukan sosok pria itu. Menyengat tenggorokan dan dadanya berdebar begitu keras setiap kali dia bernostalgia, meledak-ledak luar biasa dari sesuatu yang lebih baik dari cinta.

Dia masih memiliki perhiasan, gambar, t-shirt usang milik Yifan dan semua barang-barang kenangan mereka. Dia tidak akan membuangnya, tapi untuk menyembuhkan luka di dada, dia harus berhenti menyentuhnya. Jadi, dia menempatkan semuanya jauh dari jangkauan netra-nya, di atas lemari, di mana dia tahu semuanya tersimpan rapi sehingga dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Mungkin, mungkin saja Zitao tidak ingin sepenuhnya sembuh dari luka itu.

Karena ketika dia pulang setelah hari yang panjang, dia akan duduk di lantai kamar mandi di bawah guyuran air hangat, lalu mencoba untuk melupakan kebencian, penderitaan, kekecewaan dan harapannya untuk Yifan. Tetapi itu sangat sulit dan dia belum siap. Mungkin menangis adalah hal yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini, untuk Yifan yang telah mempermainkan hatinya dengan tidak adil dan kejam.

Zitao tidak gila. Dia hanya sedih dan lelah berharap. Dia hanya ingin menatap mata Yifan dan bertanya mengapa _–_

 _Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?_

.

.

.

.

Yifan pikir dia sudah gila. Dia menunggu di bagasi bandara. Sebenarnya dia sangat takut. Malu pada belahan jiwanya meski dia tahu bahwa apapun yang mungkin terjadi nanti, dia akhirnya melakukan hal yang benar untuknya. Bahkan jika itu sangat terlambat.

Dia mengambil tasnya dari conveyor dan memakai masker nuansa hitam di hidungnya. Saat dia berjalan melalui pintu gerbang, ia mengubur wajahnya ke dalam syal dan melihat sekeliling, hanya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada Luhan, yang berdiri di depan pintu keluar dengan tangan yang disilangkan di dada, memakai masker wajah dan topi yang menutupi bagian atas matanya. Menelan ludah, Yifan berjalan hati-hati padanya dan mengangguk.

"Setidaknya, kau telah datang." gumam Luhan dan membawa Yifan keluar dari pintu kaca. Dia sedikit marah, tapi diam-diam senang karena tidak ada penggemar Yifan yang menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Aku akan memberikanmu tumpangan. Zitao sudah pindah, dan mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana sekarang dia tinggal."

" _Thanks, man."_ kata Yifan tulus. Dia bersyukur pada tuhan bahwa ada Luhan yang peduli padanya dan Zitao.

"Kapanpun." kata Luhan saat mereka berjalan menuju mobilnya, lalu Yifan mendorong kopernya ke dalam bagasi.

Selama perjalanan, bereka berdua hanya diam, Luhan yang berkonsentrasi pada lalu lintas dan Yifan yang mengutak-atik lengan di antara jari-jarinya. Luhan tahu jika lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu tengah ketakutan dengan rasa bersalahnya, secara perlahan rasa takut itu membuat isi perutnya mual.

Memang sudah seharusnya Yifan merasa bersalah setelah semua kekacauan yang diperbuatnya sendiri, Luhan hanya ingin Yifan merasa buruk karena dia juga menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu merasa buruk akibat selalu mendengar rintihan Zitao yang memanggil-manggil nama Yifan setiap malam. Melihat bagaimana Zitao yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak harus terlalu gelisah dan gugup seperti itu." Luhan membuka suara setelah beberapa saat. Saat dia membelokan mobilnya dari persimpangan, Luhan melirik Yifan, dia bisa melihat bagaimana kacaunya lelaki blasteran itu. Yifan menghela napas frustrasi.

"Tapi seharusnya semua ini tidak terjadi. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi..."

" _Ifs, buts and maybes_ , Yifan. Tidak masalah, Zitao bukan tipe orang yang menyimpan dendam."

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak menginginkanku lagi?"

"Jangan jadi menyedihkan seperti itu. Dia mungkin kecewa padamu, tapi dia tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Dia cukup menderita selama ini. Dia hancur dan itu semua adalah kesalahanmu. Dan apa-apaan itu saat kau diwawancara? Mengapa kau menutup mulut sialanmu ketika kau ditanya tentang Zitao? Seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Ya aku mengerti. Aku hanya tidak mau mempersulit situasi yang ada."

" _Bastard!_ "

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi, tetapi Zitao masih terjaga, dirinya tidak bisa tidur untuk malam ini. Api dari lilin diam-diam sudah sekarat dan hujan masih terdengar mengalir sedikit lebih keras diluar sana.

Dia tersenyum tipis pada dirinya sendiri, Zitao melihat jemari tangannya ketika dia kembali teringat saat Yifan berlutut dikakinya di depan seluruh dunia. Dia selalu memikirkan hal itu, bagaimana dulu dia masih begitu muda dan spontan, lalu Yifan memutarnya dengan mudah, dengan kasih sayang. Merasa begitu dicintai.

Jika dia memiliki kekuatan, ia ingin membawa Yifan ke sisinya lagi.

Ia ingin mendengar bisikan suara rendah Yifan di telinganya, menciumnya, membuat janji konyol dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara tentang masa depan. Seandainya dia bisa kembali ke awal pertemuan mereka atau bisa kembali ke hari-hari terakhir yang mereka habiskan bersama, mungkinkah dia bisa mengubah semuanya lagi? Mungkinkah Yifan akan tinggal bersamanya?

Zitao berharap terlalu berlebihan dan itu membuang-buang waktu, mengkhawatirkan segala sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Dia beranjak dari sofa dan menyeret tubuhnya ke dapur. Tadinya dia berpikir untuk menelepon Luhan, tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Sebaliknya, ia malah membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan jus jeruk bersama sisa-sisa makanan kemarin, duduk di bangku bar dapur. Ia menatap kedalam mangkuk sebelum teringat bahwa makanan itu dingin. Dia lelah dan malas untuk menghangatkan makanan, tapi rasa lapar begitu menyerangnya sehingga ia bangun untuk menempatkan mangkuknya di microwave.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat pergi." kata Luhan dari balik kursi kemudi. Saat ini Yifan tengah berdiri dalam derasnya hujan dengan barang-barangnya di sisi jalan, di depan sebuah gedung apartemen tinggi.

"Lantai atas, nomor 27. Pintu kedua dari kanan ketika kau melangkah keluar dari lift. Kau masih memiliki banyak lantai untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan kau katakan padanya."

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak membiarkanku menjelaskan semuanya?" Kekhawatiran Yifan saat ini sangat keluar dari karakternya yang arogan, membuat Luhan ingin tertawa, tetapi tidak sesuai dengan situasi.

"Dia akan membiarkanmu, aku janji. Tetapi jika dia tidak menginginkanmu untuk tinggal, telpon aku." kemudian Luhan memberi tatapan menusuk dan menuntut disorot matanya sebelum dia mengemudikan mobilnya dan menghilang di tengah-tengah sorot lampu kota.

Yifan melihat ke atas gedung yang disiram awan dan kabut.

Dia mendesah dan melangkah maju, menarik koper dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh guyuran air hujan, tapi dia tidak keberatan.

Kali ini, dia menaiki tangga depan gedung apartemen Zitao, membuka pintu determinasi dan berjalan ke arah pintu lift. Saat lift bergerak membawanya, dia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Mengumpulkan pikiran untuk memohon maaf dan keberanian untuk menunjukkan wajahnya dihadapan Zitao lagi.

Karena Yifan begitu merindukan mata kucing, bibir tipis lembut dan bagaimana cara rambut Zitao menggelitik telinganya. Dia sudah arogan dan egois terlepas bahwa pada akhirnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan cintanya, menyudutkan Zitao karena tidak mengatakan apapun tentangnya. Zitao marah, dan dia memiliki alasan untuk itu.

Yifan tidak ingin orang lain berada di sisi-Nya saat ini. Dia hanya mengharapkan _smoking kisses_ , mendapat pelukan tak terduga dengan tangan licik-nya yang berada di kantong belakang celana jins Zitao lalu berakhir dengan dekapan malas dalam cahaya pagi di keesokan harinya.

Hatinya berdebar mengantisipasi harapan konyol-nya saat melihat perubahan angka pada lift yang membawanya jauh lebih tinggi, begitu tinggi hingga dia tidak bisa melihat jalanan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bel pintu berdering, Zitao tersedak. Dia tidak mengharapkan siapapun saat ini karena demi tuhan, sekarang masih jam tiga dini hari dan orang gila mana yang berkunjung sedini ini?

Dia meraih sebuah skittle dari meja dan berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke ruang depan dimana sepatu-nya berserakan di lantai kayu elegan. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu dan mengintip siapa yang berkunjung sedini ini dari lubang intip.

Zitao yakin dirinya tidak bisa bernafas saat ia membuka pintu dan melihat seseorang berdiri dihadapannya.

Seseorang itu berdiri di koridor dengan baju basah kuyup dan terlihat lelah, dia ada di sana dengan mata tajam yang menatapnya lembut.

"A-apa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Zitao berbisik, suaranya kecil dan merintih sambil mencengkram ujung gagang pintu lalu memandang dalam seseorang di depannya, menatapnya seolah-olah orang dihadapannya itu tidak nyata.

"Yifan... ini benar-benar kau?"

"Ini aku." yang lebih tua berbisik lirih, dia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih dekat pada Zitao lalu menangkupkan tangan besarnya di pipinya, menggosokkan ibu jarinya pada permukaan kulit pipi Zitao yang halus saat matanya menatap kedua bola mata Zitao dalam.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat, sangat menyesal karena telah menyakitimu. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan rasa sakit itu. Maafkan aku."

Zitao hanya menatap Yifan dalam diam sebelum mencengkram kerah kemeja lelaki itu, menariknya dalam kerinduan, lalu mereka berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Yifan memeluknya erat tak peduli jika mantelnya saat ini basah karena sekarang ada Zitao yang tengah memeluknya hangat.

Bibir selembut beludrunya membalas pagutan Yifan dengan lapar dan tidak sabar. Lengannya dia gantungkan di leher Yifan. Hati Zitao memukul tulang rusuk nya keras dan dia bingung dalam kekacauan bahagia-nya. Dia pikir, dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu, karena Yifan ada disini dan dia membawa sebuah koper. Dia akan tinggal.

Mereka mundur memasuki apartemen Zitao. Yang lebih muda tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana mengontrol dirinya sendiri saat ia tersandung mundur dan bersandar ke dinding, netra gelap-nya menatap pria yang tengah memerangkapnya dengan kagum dan heran.

Yifan terlihat begitu berbeda, gayanya sekarang lebih rapi dan sederhana. Tapi dia masih tetap Yifan- nya, tinggi tubuhnya masih sama dan ciumannya masih panas seperti dulu. Dia masih sama.

Sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya, sesuatu entah kemarahan atau bukan, tetapi sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada bulan terakhir yang menyiksanya karena dia tidak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri saat Yifan menatapnya dengan sorot penderitaan dan malu dalam bola mata-nya.

" _I know this is so out of the blue_. Sayang, tolong maafkan aku. Aku sungguh bersalah, tapi aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghubungimu, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Aku – " gumam Yifan, meraih tangan Zitao dan mengecupnya tulus. Zitao tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan karena sekarang matanya berair, nafasnya tersendat dan dia merasa begitu kecil dihadapan Yifan.

"Aku minta maaf. Apa ada kemungkinan kau bisa memaafkanku?"

" _Shut up."_ Zitao meringis dan kembali memeluknya, menciumnya dengan keras dan basah karena dia tidak ingin bicara apapun saat ini, tidak mau berpikir negatif padanya lagi dengan perasaan putus asa-nya yang menyebar di seluruh tempat. Dia hanya menginginkan Yifan, semua ciuman panas dan sentuhan-nya.

"Botak tidak cocok untukmu."

"Aku pernah mendengarnya."

Mereka bersandar pada dinding apartemen dengan Yifan yang memerangkap-nya. Zitao takut dia bermimpi lagi sehingga kemudian dia mengunci matanya pada Yifan, menatap kedua bola mata-nya, mata dengan sayap penuh cinta dan sorot penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

Tidak apa-apa.

Zitao menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Yifan sebelum tersenyum dengan begitu lembut dan Yifan menghela napas lega, lalu dia semakin mendorong Zitao ke dinding. Zitao mengerang saat tangan dingin lelakinya berkeliaran di bawah dan mendekap pinggangnya, jemari besar itu menjelajah dengan bibir Yifan menyesap bahunya. Sungguh dia merindukan sentuhan ini.

Bibir penuh itu berjalan dan menyesap tiap inchi kulitnya sebelum kembali mencium mulutnya yang merah dan lezat. Perlahan tapi pasti, pakaian keduanya sudah terjatuh diatas lantai. Keduanya telanjang. Dan kini Zitao bisa merasakan betapa dingin dan lembab-nya kulit Yifan di bawah kemilau sinar hujan, tapi sungguh Zitao tidak keberatan.

Zitao meremat punggung tegas pemuda di atasnya saat lidah basah itu menari di adam apple-nya. Dada Zitao membusung naik-turun saat Yifan menyadari jika semua ini nyata, Zitao memberinya kesempatan dan tidak mengusirnya, dia malah mengumpankan dirinya dengan mata memikat, mengundang Yifan untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Tuhan, sungguh aku merindukanmu lebih dari yang kupikirkan." nafas Yifan memburu, ujung hidungnya menekan kulit sensitif Zitao dan mengendus aroma tubuhnya seperti anjing kelaparan, salah satu aroma yang selalu membuatnya terbuai.

"Kau idiot, kau tahu itu-kan?" Zitao mendesis, menarik-narik telinga lelaki yang lebih tua dengan jari-jari lembutnya sambil menyandarkan dahi mereka bersama dan melihat jauh kedalam mata Yifan.

"Aku tahu."

Yifan membawanya ke tempat tidur, bergulung diatas tubuhnya dan mengunci Zitao di sana, jemari kaki mereka saling bergesekan saat Yifan menyibak surai rambut Zitao yang menampakan mata Zitao yang berkaca-kaca. Betapa Zitao semakin cantik, indah, tampan dan dia lebih dewasa sekarang. Katakan Yifan gila karena pernah meninggalkan sesuatu yang begitu berharga ini.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun." Zitao memohon, mencium bibir bengkaknya dan menjatuhkan tangannya di atas rambut Yifan. Sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali mereka melihat satu sama lain, tapi rasanya waktu seolah-olah tidak pernah berhenti untuk mereka dan periode yang terpisah memudar ke dalam kabut yang berputar-putar di luar, di tengah hujan deras. Merasakan helai gelap rambut itu dan dengan sedikit air mata menatapnya.

Zitao mendorong dirinya menuju Yifan. Gelisah dan tidak sabar begitu Yifan berada diantara pahanya lalu menggigit bibir bengkaknya sendiri yang lembab dan sedikit memar. Bukannya sengit dan liar seperti dulu, kali ini gerakan Zitao berhati-hati dan sedikit malu. Yifan menggodanya untuk berhenti malu-malu dan tertawa, lalu Zitao memukul kepalanya dengan sayang. Semua itu seperti sebelumnya, akrab, nyaman, tenang namun terasa panas dengan sentuhan-sentuhan berani dan kata-kata penuh gairah.

Zitao bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia sedekat ini dengan Yifan. Tapi dia tidak melupakan bagaimana cara jemari Yifan menelusuri cekungan tulang rusuknya dan meremas gemas pinggulnya, bagaimana Yifan menatapnya dengan mata laparnya, membelai bagian pahanya sebelum mencium basah bagian dalamnya, bagaimana Yifan juga mampu membuat riak air mata kesenangan menyembul dari manik matanya dengan cara yang orang lain tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padanya.

Kepalanya melesak ke dalam bantal, meskipun dia menginginkan Yifan menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi, Zitao menarik Yifan dan kembali menciumnya, ciuman berantakan untuk melampiaskan seberapa kerinduan yang mereka tahan selama ini.

Yifan telah terbakar gairah dan Zitao merasa Yifan sangat menginginkannya seburuk dia juga menginginkan Yifan. Bergetar saat mengetahui bahwa dia tidak sendirian dengan nafsunya. Perasaan Yifan untuknya bukan sekedar salah satu dari _Ifs, buts, and maybes_.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku." bisik Yifan disela ciuman mereka, menekan-nekan miliknya yang mengeras pada milik yang lebih muda. Dia telah menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini. " _I want you so bad_ , aku sangat menginginkanmu sayang."

"Bawa aku Fan~ aku milikmu." Zitao berbisik lirih, karena dia akan selalu menjadi milik Yifan apapun yang terjadi, bukan orang lain.

Semua cahaya lampu telah dimatikan. Hanya ada cahaya dari lilin kecil yang tersisa setengahnya saat Yifan meminta Zitao memainkan jemari besar-nya dengan lidah basah Zitao.

Mata panda-nya melirik Yifan ketika Yifan melepaskan jari-jarinya, sebelum membenamkanya dalam-dalam dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Yifan menahan nafas karena dia tahu ini akan menyakiti Zitao hampir sebanyak kali pertama mereka melakukannya. Sebisa mungkin Yifan bergerak lembut dan lambat saat melihat ekspresi wajah Zitao yang tidak nyaman. Dia mengecup sudut bibirnya dan Zitao tidak mengharapkan lebih dari ini karena dia ingat bagaimana cara Yifan bercinta. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Sakit, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang karena dirinya tidak mau Yifan berhenti, dia sungguh merindukan Yifan untuk mengisi tubuhnya, menjadi satu dengannya lagi seperti malam-malam yang telah mereka lewati sebelumnya.

Saat tusukan rasa sakit itu membuainya, Zitao mengalungkan lenganya di belakang leher Yifan, lalu pinggulnya di bawah sana bergerak liar hanya untuk merasakan lebih jemari Yifan ditempat yang membuat dirinya melengkungkan punggungnya. Erangan tak tertahankan keluar dari bibirnya selagi Yifan menekan hidungnya dilekukan pipi gembil Zitao dan mengecupnya.

Zitao tidak berbohong, meski dirinya seorang laki-laki, dia sedikit merasa kecewa pada awalnya saat Yifan menarik jemarinya pergi dibawah sana, tetapi segera saja dirinya merasa benar-benar terkoyak saat sesuatu yang lebih besar perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. Dia memegang keras bahu Yifan dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika yang lebih tua mulai mengklaim-nya. Zitao juga menangis saat Yifan mendorong miliknya masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam tubuhnya selembut yang Yifan bisa. Hampir saja paru-paru Zitao runtuh di dadanya, untuk sementara waktu, dia tidak bisa bernapas.

Yifan mendiamkan miliknya yang terbenam di bawah sana karena dia tidak berani bergerak sebelum Zitao mengijinkannya. Yifan membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk menenangkan orang yang berada dalam pelukannya itu. Ketika Zitao memberinya izin dengan ciuman lembut, dengan hati-hati Yifan menarik miliknya sedikit sebelum dengan kecepatan konstan membenamkan-nya kembali, membuat Zitao gemetaran di pelukannya.

Zitao adalah harta Yifan yang paling berharga. Dia senang dengan pria di sisinya dan itu menggelikan mengingat hanya Zitao yang mampu mempengaruhi hidupnya. Perasaan Yifan tidak akan pernah berubah, karena di dunia seluas ini, tidak ada makhluk yang dia puja selain Zitao.

Tusukanya semakin mantap saat Yifan mendorong miliknya lebih dalam lagi, sehingga Zitao semakin menggigit bawah bibirnya, membungkus dirinya di sekitar punggung pria di atasnya. Membuat Yifan mengklaim dan memakan bibirnya lagi dan lagi. Yifan memeluknya erat-erat saat rasanya begitu benar-benar nikmat, sehingga Zitao berharap ia bisa saja mati setelah kepuasan yang dia terima saat ini.

"Kembalilah padaku." Yifan memohon dengan suara gemetar dan serak, geramanya membuat tenggorokannya kering selagi wajahnya dibenamkan di ceruk leher Zitao, berbisik tepat di belakang telinga bertindik-nya. Mengunci dada Zitao dengan giginya, memperkuat kekuasaannya pada orang dibawahnya. Tidakah Yifan tahu jika dirinya tidak pernah bisa merelakannya selama ini?

"You know I will, enghhh~"

Udara dingin dan sinar matahari perlahan bersinar menembus kaca belakang jendela saat milik Yifan semakin panas menembus Zitao, dan tubuhnya bergerak liar tak terkendali.

Nafasnya memburu selagi dirinya menelusuri kulit tipis leher Zitao yang sensitif. Yifan merasa dirinya akan meledak sebentar lagi. Dia juga merasa lega karena Tao tidak menginginkanya pergi, tidak membencinya dan tidak peduli dengan masa lalu yang menyakitinya.

Paha dalam Zitao panas dan lengket saat dirinya meledak, tapi Zitao tidak ingin menyingkir, tidak ingin membasuh aroma Yifan di atas kulitnya.

Fajar perlahan mendaki langit, rasa kantuk merayap ke dalam mata keduanya, lalu Yifan menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka, memungkinkan jemari Zitao menggantung di lehernya dan menyikat tengkuk Yifan yang berada diatasnya karena mereka tidak melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Sentuhan intim yang mereka inginkan selama ini.

Pipi Zitao yang memerah dibawah kilau keringat dan air mata, Yifan berpikir Zitao begitu anggun dan mempesona saat ia menatapnya, mengusap pelipis cantik itu dengan ibu jari tangan besarnya, kemudian menangkup di belakang telinganya, membelai kulit sensitif di area itu dan membuat bulu mata Zitao bergetar.

Jarak wajah mereka hanya seinci satu sama lain, ujung hidung mereka saling menyentuh dan menggesek, bibir merahnya digigit Yifan dengan gemas. Kemudian keduanya tertawa dengan garis disisi mulut mereka. Yifan tersenyum melihat gigi taring mungil Zitao yang terlihat lucu, dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan Zitao lagi.

Zitao menumpukan kepala-nya pada bisep Yifan, berpikir apakah mereka bisa bertahan kedepannya? Apa Yifan cukup berani untuk menghadapi dunia dengannya ataukah dia akan lari? Dia menatap rahang tajam dan hidung Yifan, bertanya-tanya apa Yifan malu karenanya, jika itu adalah alasan Yifan yang tampaknya tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya atau bersamanya di depan umum.

Atau apakah Yifan hanya ingin melarikan diri ke realitas lain di dunia barat? Dia merenung apakah Yifan akan membawa dan menjaganya untuk sisa hari-hari mereka. Bahkan jika hanya di belakang tirai tertutup.

Tetapi bibir Yifan menciumnya dengan lembut dan _gentle_. Dia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam ciumanya hingga lupa caranya berpikir. Yifan tersenyum ketika matahari mengkilat di mata cokelat itu.

 _"Ifs and buts and maybes, love."_ Yifan berkata lembut, dan Zitao berhenti bertanya-tanya lagi mengapa Yifan berada disini.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
